


Niffty's D-Day

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Technically Death Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: It's Niffty's death day, the day she had arrived in Hell.
Series: Stay Tuned [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	1. A Little Darling's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Tomorrow is Niffty's birthday?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe so." Alastor said, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey. "Although, I think the more accurate term would be 'death day' because it is the day she arrived in Hell and—where did she go?"

"I think you lost her at 'birthday'." Husk said.

Charlie looked high and low for the little cyclops. She does find here in one of the public bathrooms on the 3rd floor, scrubbing the floor, making her way to the toilet, even climbing inside the bowl to clean it. "Niffty!" the little demon pops her head up, her hair dripping with toilet water.

"Oh! Good evening, Ms. Charlie. Do you need me for something?"

"How come you never told me tomorrow is your birthday?" Charlie beamed.

"Hm? Ooooh, you mean my death day. It's tomorrow?"

"According to Alastor. Sooo, what are you gonna do?"

Niffty shrugged. "I think clean."

"Really? Don't you want to celebrate?" Charlie asked.

"What's there to celebrate?"

"…Uuummm…the day you arrived in Hell?" Charlie said, uncertain.

Niffty blinks. "…Nah. Not interested."

"What? Why?" Niffty climbs out of the toilet and proceeds to wipe herself clean.

"It's too much trouble and I have a lot of cleaning to do." Niffty said. "But, thank you for being so thoughtful on my behalf, Ms. Charlie. Now, if you excuse me, the shedded scales in room 502 aren't gonna vacuum themselves. Bye-bye!"

Charlie wordless watches the little demon scurry off to her next task, leaving the princess to her thoughts.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

"So, Niffty doesn't want to celebrate her death day?" Vaggie asked her girlfriend, who is moping at the dining table.

"Yeah, she said she was too busy." Charlie said.

Vaggie sighs. "To tell you the truth, Hon, not a lot of sinners like to celebrate their death day."

"Why?"

"Well, some of us died rather traumatically." Vaggie explained. "No matter how much Hell had toughen us up, it doesn't take away the suffering we endured before death." Alastor was overhearing the conversation as he cooked at the stove. He tried to tune it out but it was too late. Alastor, like some sinners, detested his death day.

Barking…that incessant barking…the 168 teeth and 32 claws that tear at his clothes and flesh…While his hands and first half of his arms are black, Alastor swore he could still see the scars left behind by those wretched mutts. Same could be said about the red fur covering certain parts of his skin. Could there still be scars in the scarlet hairs?

He takes in a silent breath and releases gently, trying to calm himself before his discomfort could be noticeable.

"Does that mean you didn't like to celebrate yours?" Charlie asked Vaggie.

"Wha-N-No! I-I mean…I didn't at first, but you made it better."

"How so?"

Vaggie runs a hand through her hair and a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks. "You…made my new life here in Hell bearable. I wouldn't know where I'll be if it wasn't for you. For all we know, I could be working at Porn Studios with Angel." Charlie giggled a little and Vaggie did too. The latter places a hand over the former's hand. "For me, celebrating my death day means that I celebrate my meeting with you. You were—are—the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?"

"Really." Vaggie and Charlie gives each other a chaste kiss on the lips. They broke apart when relaxing jazz music started playing. "Alastor." Vaggie seethed.

"What? I'm setting the mood." Alastor grinned, but he canceled the music. Vaggie rolls her eyes.

"I still wanna throw a party for Niffty. It doesn't have to be something big." Charlie said. "We could just take her out to dinner or something. She wouldn't have to do anything."

"Ha-ha-ha! Best of luck on that, my dear." Alastor said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can not fathom the number of times Mimzy and I had attempted to persuade her to take a day off from cleaning. We eventually decided it wasn't worth it and left her be."

"So, you gave up." It was a statement from Vaggie. A coy smirk formed from her lips when the static around Alastor tenses up, signifying his annoyance.

"…No. I just didn't want to waste anymore time convincing the little darling to go out and have fun." Alastor said, returning to his stirring.

An idea forms in Charlie's head and she smiles. "If we can't convince her to go _out_ , then we should convince her to come _in_."

"…" Vaggie pauses her texting.

"…" Alastor froze after placing a lid over the pot.

"…What?" both the moth demon and deer demon said, turning to the hotel's founder. For once, Vaggie and Alastor agreed on something: Charlie is a strange demon belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my birthday and I wanted to make a birthday fic, but I wasn't able to finish in time.


	2. Party Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's back from the void!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

A single eye springs open and Niffty was quick to get out her bed, make her bed, take a shower, get dressed, and clean her room of any dust she could find. After that, she goes on her way out to head for the main floor kitchen so she could make breakfast. Much to her surprise, she spots Alastor and Angel in the galley, cooking. _Together_.

Alastor notices Niffty's presence. "Ah, good morning, my dear! You're up early."

"…Is the Freeze Over early this year?" Niffty asked.

"Ha-ha-ha. No, darling. Why do you ask?"

"Because Mr. Alastor and Ms. Angel—"

" _Mister_ ," Angel corrected.

"—are cooking together," Niffty gasps. "…Are you two dating?"

Alastor laughs again. "…I would rather drown in the Abyss."

"Up yours," Angel said casually.

"Up where?" Niffty asked.

"Up nowhere," Alastor dismissed. "Niffty, be a dear and make yourself scarce for the time being."

"Wait. Shouldn't I be cooking? You cooked last night."

"Consider today your day off, my dear. It is your death day, after all."

"Oh no-no-no. I'm very much busy today. I need to clean the dining hall, the fourth-floor bathroom, the ballroom, the library, the third-floor bathroom—"

"All taken care of! Angel here was generous enough to do those for you!" Angel grumbled to himself. It was more like he was forced and by one Radio Demon.

"Then…what am I to do today?" Niffty asked.

"Haven't you once mentioned that you some writing to catch up on?" Alastor inquired.

Niffty gasps. "Oh my gosh! That's right! I haven't updated one of my fanfics for _months_!"

"Then get on to it!"

"Okay!" Niffty said before dashing away. "Ask me if you two need any help!"

"What an endearing young woman, though not a lot is going on upstairs," Alastor said to himself.

"So, uh, what exactly does Charlie have in mind for this party?" Angel asked.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"A sleepover at the hotel for little Niffty's death day?" Mimzy questioned.

"Yes! Doesn't that sound fun?" Charlie asked with glee. "I made a list of all the fun things we can do. We can play board games, do each other's makeup and hair, watch a movie, sing karaoke—"

As Charlie prattled on, Mimzy leans over to Vaggie and whispered, "She does know most of that is for kids, right?"

"I'd just roll with it."

"Who else do you plan to invite, Charlie?" Mimzy asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Do you know if Niffty has other friends? Besides you, of course," Charlie wondered.

"None that I am aware of, sweetie."

Charlie hums to herself, thinking. "I wonder if Rosie could come. Maybe Cherri too."

"Okay. I get Rosie, but _Cherri_?"

"Can you think of anybody else?"

"…You got me there."

"Great! I'll just give them a call to make it official! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Are you sure she's the princess of Hell?" Mimzy whispered to Vaggie.

"If I've never met her parents, I wouldn't have believed it."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Angel sighs as he exits the parlor room. "Well, that's finished." He walks over to the bar where Alastor and Husk are at. Angel takes a seat and leans on the countertop.

"Elbows off." Husk grunted.

Angel ignored him. "I forgot how much hard work party plannin' is."

"Have you done this sort of thing for your sister once?" Alastor asked.

"More than once, Smiles," Angel said. There is a rhythmic knock on the door. Charlie comes out from the back to answer.

"Hi, Charlie!" Molly greeted in her New York accent, giving Charlie a big hug.

"Speaking of whom," Angel commented.

"Hey, Molly. I'm happy that you could make it."

"I'm always up for a party and for little Niffty? I owe her for showin' me how ta get wine stains out of white clothes," Molly said. "Where is the death day girl?"

"She's up in her room. You can put your things in the parlor. That's where the sleep over party is taking place."

Molly whistled. "I hadn't had a sleepover since Veronica and Betty tore each other's hair out because Cliff was cheatin' on Betty for Veronica."

"…Okay," Charlie said, not sure how to respond to that. "…Sooo, the parlor's this way…"

"Oh, let me do something first," Molly turns towards Angel. "You know the rules, Angelo."

"Yeah, yeah," Angel grumbled.

"Now that is settled, lead the way," Molly said to Charlie.

"Um, okay…" Charlie wondered if this is normal for siblings.

At Angel's pout, Husk asked, "What's up with you?"

"Ever since we were little, Molly never let me in on her slumber parties," Angel grumbled. "Ever."

"Well, sleepovers or slumber parties or pajama parties – however you want to put it – are traditionally used as a way for young girls to have a get together," Alastor explained.

"But, come on! Every girl clique needs at least one gay friend!"

"Vaggie," Husk and Alastor said at the same time.

"I mean a gay _guy_ friend!"


	3. Party Time

"Annnnd…Done and send!" Niffty giggled, punching the 'enter' key before turning off her computer that resembled the Compaq DeskPro 386S. There is a knock on her door. She leaps off her chair and opens her door. "Oh! Hi, Charlie! Why are you in your pajamas?" The princess wore a salmon colored flannel dress with matching pants and cute doggy slippers. Her hair is in a low ponytail held by a scrunchy.

"Hey, Niffty," Charlie greeted. "I just came by to tell you that everything is ready for your D-day."

"My D-day? Oh, you didn't have to do anything," Niffty said.

"But, I wanted to and you have a surprise in the parlor room."

"A surprise? Really? Let's go!" Niffty was about to run out before Charlie stopped her.

"Before that, put on your PJs."

Niffty blinked. "Why?"

"Because its cuter."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

After getting Niffty dressed in a crimson nightshirt with yellow shorts, Charlie leads her to the parlor. "So, Niffty, have you ever gotten a surprise birthday party before?"

"Hmmm…I think it was a time my mom got me a birthday cake and a hand me down scarf," Niffty answered.

"That doesn't sound like a surprise."

"It is when your mom is rarely sober," Niffty smiled.

"I…see…Anyways, how did it make you feel?" Charlie asked, her hand hovering over the knob to the parlor door.

"Well, I was surprised."

"How about now?" Charlie asked, opening the door.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Vaggie, Mimzy, Cherri, Crymini, Cherri, Molly, and even Rosie. They all wore sleepwear, Mimzy and Rosie's indicative of their time period. "Happy D-day!" As for the parlor room, there are pillows, blankets, and beanie bags everywhere and there is food on the countertop.

Niffty gasped. "Wow! Hi, girls. What are you doing here?"

"For you, sweetie!" Mimzy said. "Today is your special day!"

"And rarely is it to have a nice get together among females," Rosie said with a saucer and teacup in hand. "A _clean_ get together."

"Pfft, you're such a prude," Cherri said. "Like Cherry Deer."

"Okay, now that we are all together, let's get this party started!" Charlie said. "What do you want to do first, Niffty?"

"I get to choose?" the cyclops asked.

"Well, duh, you're the D-Day girl," Cherri said.

"There's karaoke, medi-pedi, movie marathons, board games…Take your pick!" Charlie said.

"Hmmm…" Niffty hummed, thinking. "Can we play a board game?"

"Which one?" Charlie asked.

"Queef!"

The other girls in the room stare at her for a moment. Then, Cherri and Crymini burst into laughter.

"Niffty, I think you meant Quelf," Charlie blushed.

"I'm gonna kick Angel's nonexistent ass," Vaggie muttered.


	4. Father Figures

Husk raised his brow at Alastor chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Isn't it amusing to watch metaphorical fumes spill out of the ears of a lonely sinner," Alastor smirked. Angel flips the finger at him.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about this?" Husk asked.

"Wanna know why?" asked Angel.

"Against my better judgement."

"Look at me!" Angel exclaimed, standing up.

Alastor scans him up and down. "Not impressed."

"I'm sexy, feminine, I can do one helluva manicure, but no pedicures, and look, I have boobs too!"

"I thought you said it's just pushed up fur," Husk said.

"That's not the point. The point is I'm just as much as a girl as they are," Angel said. He crosses his arms. "I just so happen to have a dick."

"Why must you give me such an unsavory image," Alastor groaned.

"Alright, let's make things clear. You a trans woman?" Husk asked.

"No," Angel answered.

"Then, it doesn't count. Besides, the ladies have to deal with ya any other time. Just give them this, will ya?"

Angel pouts again before an idea came to him. "Ya know, since it is just us dudes, why don't we have a guy's night, huh? I can give you boys the…VIP treatment." He wiggles his brows, only to see that Alastor and Husk has disappeared. "Well, fuck you guys too!"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Here you go, Niffty," Mimzy said, handing a small present to her equally small best friend.

Niffty rips the paper off and opens the box to see a ticket. "A ticket to the Broadway in Hellfire Hall?"

"There is a 50s marathon coming up and I thought you might enjoy it on your next day off," Mimzy said.

"Oh, I will! Thank you!" She places the box with the ticket still inside to side and Cherri hands her present.

"Don't worry about paying me back or anything," Cherri said, much to the confusion of the others. Niffty opens her present to see a hellphone.

"Sorry, but why a hellphone?" Niffty asked curiously.

"So, we could keep in touch," Cherri smiled. "It's not everyday you find lady's less likely to stab you in the back."

"Oh, oh, oh, let's exchange numbers!" Molly exclaimed. Cherri shrugs.

"Sure, why not. You're Angie's sister after all."

Charlie noticed Niffty staring at her phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about all my birthday parties I had," Niffty said. She counts her fingers. "All five of them."

"How did you spend your birthday?" Crymini asked.

"Alone mostly and my mom wanted me to focus more on my role as a woman and wife," Niffty answered.

"What about your dad?" Vaggie asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that he went to Hawaii in 1941 for business."

"What kind of business?" Charlie asked.

"I think he went to Pearl Harbor."

Vaggie gasped. Crymini and Cherri exchanged remorseful glances while Mimzy and Rosie were a little confused.

"How old were you, Niffty dear?" Rosie asked.

"About 10, maybe 11 or 12," Niffty answered.

"To grow up without a father…Some girls are lucky to have a father in their lives, especially in a positive light," Rosie said. Charlie couldn't help but think about her own father. "As for me, I was lucky to find a man I viewed as a father figure of sorts."

"Father figure?" Niffty asked.

"Some say the only man a girl could truly depend on is their father, but not all girls are lucky to have that, so some would create a parental figure in their place."

"Huh…" was all Niffty said as she looks at her new phone.


	5. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Morning has arrived and the gals get up one by one. The first one up being Rosie before Vaggie and Charlie and then the rest of the gang.

"Mornin', bitches!" Cherri announced.

"Good morning," Rosie said as she was about to take a drink of her coffee. She paused when she felt eyes on her. "What?"

"S-Sorry for staring, Rosie, but we can't help but notice your hair being down," Charlie said. The Overlord's pale hair is out of its usual bun and is resting on her shoulders.

"Is it strange to you?"

"Kind of. But you look really hot like that," Cherri said.

"Really? Well, thank you for the compliment," Rosie thanked. Niffty raises from her sleeping spot with a yawn. "Good morning, dear. How was yesterday?"

"It was…a lot of fun," Niffty said.

"Really? You liked it?" Charlie asked with glee.

"Uh-huh," Niffty nodded. "I never really cared for my death day because of, well how I died. But you guys make it a lot better. I won't mind doing it again next year."

"I wouldn't mind either," Charlie said.

"Oh! Let's do a group photo commemorate this moment!" Molly said. She gathers everyone and with a use of her selfie stick, she gets ready to take the photo. "Everyone, say 'Sinatra!"

"Sinatra!"

*FLASH*

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Later that day…

"Niffty? You got a text," Charlie informed the cyclops, who was cooking. Niffty looks over to see it.

"Oh! It's from Cherri," she said. She quickly – really quickly – sends a message back before returning to her cooking.

Before the phone turns black, Charlie noticed the wallpaper for the lock. It was their girl group picture before everyone had to leave. "Is that the photo you chose for your lock wallpaper. It's so sweet of you."

Niffty shrugged. "Well, I had fun."

"What about your home wallpaper?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Earlier that day after the others left…

Niffty finds Alastor and Husk at the bar, the former having a drink and the latter 'working'.

"Mr. Alastor, Husk, will you two hold still for a moment?" she asked them.

"Well sure. What for?" Alastor asked.

*FLASH*

Alastor's pupils shrunk from the light and Husk blinked rapidly to get rid of the spots.

"Thank you!" Niffty thanked before zipping away.

"…What the fuck was that about?" Husk wondered. "…Alastor…Al?"

"…Has a part of my soul been taken away?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Something special."


End file.
